Notes Gaje!
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Gara-gara notes gaje yang dibuat orang, korban pun berjatuhan (?). Pertama, Author ngetag Kuroko. Dari Kuroko lalu Akashi, lalu Midorima. RnR please? UPDATE!Chapter 3! (Chapter 3 : Midorima Shintarou)!
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

Tara dapet ide dari kelas sebelah *tengok kamar adek*. Jadi, tadi Tara lagi bosen-bosennya di medsos (facebook) .. tiba-tiba ada notif, "***** ****** menandai anda dalam sebuah catatan" Ya udah, Tara buka .u. Lalu, karena notes itu membuat Tara kesel /notesnyasedeng/, Maka Tara jadi punya ide buat menistai tokoh-tokoh Kurobasu ini XD

Pertamanya dari Kuroko yak?! /nggak

Disc : Meski jutaan pair homo disini *diinjek*, Kuroko no Basuke tetap punya milik Mbah Fujimaki Tadatoshi /dilempar gelas

Happy Reading ~

* * *

Jam dua belas, Kuroko lagi bosan-bosannya karena hari (liburannya) ini nggak latihan basket. Maka, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuka akun media sosialnya.

Baru membuka, Kuroko sudah dikagetkan dengan notifikasi dari Author terketjeh sejagad fanfiction kita, Tara Hoshiko *kena batu*

Kuroko pun mengabaikan ocehan anak-anak umur sebelas (?).

Tapi, karena keberisikan (?) itu semakin berlanjut, maka Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengisi notes sarap itu.

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_  
KT. Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_  
Jam 5. Udara pagi bagus untuk kesehatan.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_  
Sekolah di SMA Seirin sambil kerja jadi atlit pemain basket.  
_  
Hobimu apa?_  
Main Basket.  
_  
Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_  
Buku geografi.  
_  
Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_  
Yang romantis. (Tara : HUWAAAT?!)

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_  
Lagu duet sama Kagami.  
_  
Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_  
Finding Basket, Parodi Finding Nemo  
_  
Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_  
Sama Kagami.  
_  
Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_  
HP dan Kagami (Tara : BUSEEEETT! APA MUAT DI TAS?!)  
_  
Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_  
Makan hati (?)

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_  
10 dan 11 (Tara : CIEEE)  
_  
Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_  
Ke mana aja, asal bebas dari si Author gendeng (Tara : Kejam -_-)  
_  
Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_  
Diganggu sama Author gendeng.  
_  
Hari apa yang kamu suka?_  
Kurang tau..  
_  
Warna apa yang kamu benci?_

_Di mana kamu lahir?_  
Bumi.  
_  
Apa warna rambutmu?_  
Baby Blue. Terkesan unyu. (Tara : -_-)  
_  
Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_  
Basket.

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_  
Yang tenang.  
_  
Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_  
Ada.  
_  
Siapa?_  
Kepo. Pergi lu. (Tara : Kuroko-kun, kau OOC ==")  
_  
Punya hewan peliharaan?_  
Punya.  
_  
Zodiakmu apa?_  
Air tumpah.  
_  
Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_  
Pengen jadi istri. (Tara : A-apa..)  
_  
Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_  
Wedding Dress.

_Berapa tinggimu?_  
Lebih tinggi dari Author sedeng.  
_  
Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_  
Kurang tau.

_Kata/Kalimat apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_  
Kau lebih pendek dariku, Author. (Tara : KOK GUE TERUS SIH?!)  
_  
Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_  
'Main' sama Kagami. /ehm  
_  
Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_  
Jam 9.  
_  
Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_  
Mungkin guru TK.  
_  
Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_  
Jadi tinggi.  
_  
Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_  
Entahlah.  
_  
Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_  
Polos dan hawa keberadaannya tipis.  
_  
Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_  
Dengan bantal.  
_  
Pernah berciuman?_  
Pernah  
_  
Cowok atau cewek?_  
C ... bukan urusanmu.  
_  
Dia siapanya kamu?_  
Bukan urusanmu.  
_  
Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_  
Di suruh ngisi notes sama Author kampret.  
_  
Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_  
Entah.  
_  
Musim favoritmu?_  
Musim setengah hujan setengah enggak, pokoknya langit cerah berawan.  
_  
Kamu benci sama siapa?_  
Sama Author. (Tara : *pundung*)  
_  
Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa?_  
Gambar Nigou.  
_  
Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_  
Liat orang mesum.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_  
Nggak ada.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_  
Baju biasa.

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_  
SMSan sama Kagami.

_Siapa cowo terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Kagami.

_Isi Sms nya?_  
Selamat tidur sayang. Love you~  
_  
Balesannya?_  
Selamat tidur, Kagami-chan.  
_  
Siapa cewe terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Momoi-san.  
_  
Isi smsnya?_  
TETSU-KUUUUUUUUUNNN!

_Jawabanmu?_  
Nggak dijawab.

_Apa Rahasia terbesarmu?_  
Pacaran dengan Kagami -_-  
_  
Udahan ya? Jangan lupa suruh satu temenmu isi note ini._  
Mati saja sana.

Kuroko stress mengisi notes absurd itu. setelah selesai, di-post-nya note itu, dan dia mengirim chat ke...

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

HUAAAAAA! /berisik lu

Selese nih fanfic absurd DX Maaf ya kalo ngebosenin -3- Btw, Tara lagi pengen nanya, di chap selanjutnya mau pake siapa (Yang di GoM)? \(OwO)/ Udah dulu ya? -3- /capek ngetik

Byeee ~~ Jangan lupa RnR Readertachi~! XD /jangan flame please


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuurou

Haaaaiiiii ≧∇≦ Tara Kembaliiii ~~ #SiapaYangPeduli

Chapter selanjutnya : SEI-CHANNN! XD #DiGiles

Btw, maaf ya updatenya telat (Readers : TELAT BANGET KALI! #bunuh author)

Eh-eh-eh-eh jangan bunuh saya plisplisplis QQAQQ

..Sabelumnya Tara pengen berterimakasih untuk yang udah mereview. Makaciiiih ~ *peluk-peluk* Maaf ya yang belom dibales reviewnya ~

Yang penting ... Happy Reading deh ! XD

* * *

Akashi lagi karaokean di kamarnya.

Nyanyi lagunya Cebol Junior dan Justin Bibir, plus Ceribelek (?).

Lagunya mengganggu. Apalagi suaranya #Authordibunuh.

_Kesana kemari membawa alamat ~ _(?)

Suara handphone (?) Akashi berdering nyaring. Yang nadanya lagu dangdutnya Ayu dong-dong. Karena terus meneru berbunyi, apalagi di bagian "Alamat ~" itu, Akashi membuka handphonenya yang impor dari Antartika.

"Dasar, siapa yang berani ngeganggu nyanyian gue?! Oh, Kuro-TETSUYA?! DIA MAU MENYATAKAN CINTA KAH?! OH MY GOOODDD! AKHIRNYA IMPIAN GUE TERKABUUULLL!" Akashi udah kesenengan duluan. Sampe lompat-lompat di kasur dengan penyakit OOC-nya yang meningkat ke tingkat dewa. Apalagi dengan suaranya yang ditambah-tambahkan dengan nada lagu yang baru dinyanyiin dia tadi. Iyuh. *Tara dibunuh sama Fansnya Akashi plus Akashi*

"Bentar, dia nyuruh gue? Ah ~ Untuk TetsuyaKU ~ aku akan menga-BUAUSGAUGDYWGUDMWDNGASDFGHJKL! BUSET DIA UDAH PACARAN SAMA KAGAMI! HUAAA! NASIBKU! HIKS! HIKS! HIKS! TETSUYAKU TERCINTAAAAAAAAAA!" OOC Akashi.

Seketika pesan masuk.

* * *

**Dari : Tetsuyaku Tertjinta**

**Untuk : Akashi Seijuuro**

Akashi-kun, kalau kamu mau mengisi notesnya, aku akan menikah denganmu.

* * *

"YUHUUU! AKHIRNYA!" Akashi OOC lagi. (Tara : Harap maklumi karena manusia absolut kita otaknya lagi miring ... #DiGiles)

Akashi pun mula mengisi notes gaje itu.

* * *

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_  
AST. Akashi Seijuurou Tetsuya. Apa ada yang salah?

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_  
Jam 7. Masalah buat lo?

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_  
Sekolah di Rakuzan. Sama anak buah gue yang pinter-pinter sayangnya sinting semua.  
_  
Hobimu apa?_  
Nyanyi lagunya CJR, JB, dll. (Readers : ..ternyata oh ternyata)  
_  
Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_  
Buku "Bagaimana cara memakai kosmetik agar pria bisa menikah dengan pria?"  
_  
Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_  
Dangdut dong ~

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_  
Lagu-nya Hatsune Miku yang nyanyi dangdut itu! Lagunya Ayu Ting-Ting yang Alamat Palsu ~ (All minus Akashi : Akashi plis OOC-mu sangat berlebihan)  
_  
Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_  
The Dangdut with Kuroko Singing. Keren abis!  
_  
Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_  
Di rumahnya Iqbal CJR!  
_  
Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_  
Yang penting nggak ketinggalan dengan MP3 yang isinya lagu dangdut!  
_  
Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_  
Ya makan idola gue lah! Entar idola gue mati! (Readers : Lu bisa jadi kanibal kali..)

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_  
Gatau. Emang napa sih?  
_  
Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_  
Ke konsernya JB! Kalau dia ke Jepang aja sih ... uhuhuhuhuuuuu,.,.,.  
_  
Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_  
Ketika ... Tetsuya menolakku. Itu hal yang menyedihkan.. #ngibasin rambut (..dasar alay)  
_  
Hari apa yang kamu suka?_  
Hari apa aja boleh yang penting oke.  
_  
Warna apa yang kamu benci?  
_Warna kuning coklat yang melambangkan sesuatu.. huekkk..

_Di mana kamu lahir?_  
Mana gua tau. Emang urusan lo, Ha?!  
_  
Apa warna rambutmu?_  
Merah .. itu melambangkan tjinta..  
_  
Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_  
Estafet Dangdut dan baset! XD (?)

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_  
Yang kaya Tetsuya dong ~~~  
_  
Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_  
Ada.  
_  
Siapa?_  
IDOLA GUE! DAN .. Tetsuya tentunya. Reo juga tapi dia banci homo..  
_  
Punya hewan peliharaan?_  
Punya.  
_  
Zodiakmu apa?_  
Ada aja~~  
_  
Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_  
Pemain shogi & Penyanyi dangdut ;) #wink  
_  
Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_  
GUE DIPAKEIN JILBAB! PADAHAL TADINYA GUE PENGEN PAKE WEDDING DRESS YANG SEKSI! (Author : Hmmppftt! #DiBunuh)

_Berapa tinggimu?_  
Gue tinggi ya, gak kayak orang itu *tunjuk Author*.  
_  
Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_  
ANJING! ANJIIIINGGG!

_Kata/Kalimat apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_  
Kata-kataku Absolut. Tapi kalau di rumah, aku suka ngomong : "ALAMATKUH!"  
_  
Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_  
Nyanyi.  
_  
Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_  
Jam 11 gara-gara gue nyanyi terus!  
_  
Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_  
Penyanyi dangdut cowok super seksi!  
_  
Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_  
Ya.. main 'itu-ituan' sama Tetsuya ~  
_  
Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_  
Mata gua. Itu yang membuat suara gue merdu. (BUKANNYA MULUT?!)  
_  
Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_  
Sadis gara2 gue suka bawa gunting. Padahal itu cuma gunting plastik muehehe.  
_  
Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_  
Dakimakura gue.  
_  
Pernah berciuman?_  
Pernah dong ~  
_  
Cowok atau cewek?_  
Sama dakimakura gue yang gambarnya Tetsuya. Gatau gendernya apa. Menurut gue sih cowok aja.  
_  
Dia siapanya kamu?_  
dakimakura gue..  
_  
Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_  
Entah?  
_  
Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_  
BUANYAK! CJR, JB, CHIBI, AYU TING2, JKT48, SM*SH, DLL!  
_  
Musim favoritmu?_  
Musim ... entahlah.  
_  
Kamu benci sama siapa?_  
Sama Author. Dia nistain gue abisnya. (Author : Lagi..?)  
_  
Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa?_  
GUE TADI UDAH BILANG!  
_  
Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_  
Gatau.

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_  
Ngemil Ting-ting biat jadi fansnya Ayu Ting-Ting.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_  
Plis deh ini notes kok kepo banget ya?

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_  
Ciumin dakimakura gue. Berharap mimpi dicium Tetsuya dan ketemu Felly Chibi.

_Siapa cowo terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Bastian CJR. (?)

_Isi Sms nya?_  
Gue pengen aja jadian ma elo. Tapi lo kan bukan di dunia gue (?).  
_  
Balesannya?_  
Baby, kita jadian di dunia maya aja .. :'(  
_  
Siapa cewe terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Ayu Ting-Ting (?).  
_  
Isi smsnya?_  
Tiing-ting rasa keju nya udah ada loh.

_Jawabanmu?_  
Mau.

_Apa Rahasia terbesarmu?_  
Ya .. gue terus terang. Gue ituu sebenernya orang baik-baik aja. Kaga ada sadisnya sama sekali.. (...)  
_  
Udahan ya? Jangan lupa suruh satu temenmu isi note ini._  
Bagus. Pergi lo!

* * *

"Hanjir, apa-apaan sih nih notes! Rahasia gue kebongkar! Dasar! Ga guna! Apaan! Ihaosuh! 1hUI! `` 1i1o1 !1! iihd! jsio1!" protes Akashi.

"Eh? gue juga harus ngirim lagi? Ke siapa ya...?" Akashi melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melihat sesuatu (?).

"Ah, aku harus kirim chat ke .."

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

ASDFGHJKL INI AKASHINYA OOC BANGETTT... OMAYGATMAYGAT APUNI TARA AMPUNI AMPUNIII!

Btw ... boleh minta review nya? :3 Dan.. jangan flame ya .. err.. maaf ini update telat banget.

Yang selanjutnya siapa neehh? ;) Eh, ada yang setuju nggak kalau nanti ada chapter tambahan, Kagami atau siapalah :v Mohon kritik sarannya ya? Ya.. gak apa-apa pedes tapi jangan pedes-pedes banget -_-

Oke, Tara pergi dulu ya ~ :v #pret

~ Tara Hoshiko


	3. Chapter 3 : Midorima Shintarou

Tara Kembali lagi :"U *tebar bunga* maaf ya Tara telat _update_ terus. Tapi kalau sekarang, insya allah update perminggu, dan kalau Tara masih hidup :"U

Chappy kali ini bagiannya (?) Midorima heqheqheqheq :v maaf bagi yang tidak berkenan dengan fanfiction ini. Kalo tetep mau baca, silahkan ya .. kritiknya jangan pedas-pedas bangett..

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary** : Ada di atas ;D /dilempar tabung gas

**Warning** : Kemampuan rendahnya Tara dalam EYD, OOC pada seluruh karakteristik tokoh-tokohnya :v Humor garing, dll! _Don't like don't read_~

~_Happy Reading_ ;D

* * *

_Tinunit tinunit tinunit nit nit~_

"**4NJ*1NG N4N0D4Y0,**" (?) teriak Midorima yang entah kenapa bisa menyebutkan angka-angka nista dengan ke 4L4y-annya..

"**4NJR1T K3N4P4 H4RU2 D4R1 4K42H1 N4N0D4Y0,**" mohon maaf yang tidak berkenan dengan kenistaan ini. Ampuni Tara plizz.

"**H4L0 N4N0D4Y0, 4P4 Y4NG B1S4 D1B4NTU N4N0D4Y0?**" ujar Midorima dengan alaynya. Sampai-sampai entah kenapa _tsundere_nya menghilang.

"_Shintarou? Kau berbicara apa?_" tanya Akashi di seberang sana, yang sudah normal kembali. (?)

"Ehem, Kenapa kau menelponku nanodayo?" ujar Midorima me'normal'kan kata-katanya.

"_Kau harus mengisi _notes_ gaje di link _**nuadgyusngfiymduifcagionfdgsifgndsuygafuydsgau**_ dan harus jujur, kalau ga, akan kusunat kau_,"

Seketika Midorima merinding, karena ngga mau bagian -_piiip-_ (?)-nya di _ehem_ sama Aka-*seketika Author digunting Akashi*

"_Notes_ apa nanodayo?!"

"_Liat ke Facepencil, (?) dan lihat yang kukirim. Satu menit dari sekarang bila kamu tidak membukanya_ (Readers : Kok ambigu ya..), _akan kubu-_"

"IYA NANODAYO," Teriak Midorima dan melempar _handpone-_nya dengan OOC. Lalu mengambil laptopnya yang nggak usah ditanya warna apa. Dan memeriksa pesan dari Akashi yang entah kenapa bisa kekirim secepat kilat.

**Akashi Seijuurou**

Linknya itu di : notes/notesgajebuatshintarouohmaygatsemogajujurpenyataancintanya (?)

Midorima hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat link _notes_ itu. Apalagi setelah melihat isi notesnya Akashi di chapter kemarin, yang OOCnya berlebihan. Readersnya pun pada pusing ngeliatnya. Ampuni Tara ya, Iya iya Tara salah, mohon maaf atas semua ke-*Author dilempar galon*.

"4U 4H, M3ND1NG NG121 D4R1P4D4 M4T1," Tolong jangan bunuh Tara, Mido.

Lalu Midorima mengisi _notes_ itu, dan _sweatdrop _saat melihat kata pertamanya.

* * *

**WARNING! DEMI KENYAMANAN PARA PEMBACA, TULISAN INI TELAH DITRANSLATE DARI BAHASA 4L4Y KE BAHASA YANG NORMAL!**

* * *

_Bila kau tidak mengisi notes ini, dijamin anu mu bakal dipotong sama kaptenmu yang ABSOLUT._

_Apa inisial dari nama lengkapmu?_  
Dasar bego nanodayo, Liat aja namaku nanodayo.

_Jam berapa kamu biasanya bangun pagi?_  
Kepo lu nanodayo.

_Kamu masih sekolah, kerja atau nganggur?_  
Sekolah, emang kayak lo yang kerjaannya bikin notes nanodayo.  
_  
Hobimu apa?_  
Main piano nanodayo.  
_  
Buku apa yang terakhir kamu baca?_  
Kumpulan bahasa alay nanodayo.  
_  
Apa jenis musik kesukaanmu?_  
Yang tanpa dub nanodayo.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering kamu dengarkan?_  
From Y to Y nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dubnya nanodayo! Cuma suara pianonya yang enak aja nanodayo!  
_  
Film apa yang terakhir kamu tonton?_  
Mana kutau, mungkin Spongebob the Movie nanodayo. (Readers : Midorima ternyata kayak gitu ya..)  
_  
Kalau boleh milih, kamu mau tinggal di mana?_  
Dimana aja nanodayo, asal bebas dari lo dan author bego nanodayo.  
_  
Benda apa yang paling sering kamu bawa saat bepergian?_  
Tentu aja lucky item nanodayo. Awas kalau curi-curi nanodayo. (Dasar ge-er)  
_  
Makanan apa yang kamu tidak suka?_  
'MAKAN' NANODAYO! EMANGNYA AKU HENTAI NANODAYO?!

_Angka berapa yang kamu suka?_  
10. BUKANNYA AKU SUKA NANODAYO!  
_  
Jika diberi kesempatan berlibur, kamu mau kemana?_  
Pengen jalan sama dia nanodayo. Bukannya aku mau nanodayo! Dia yang maksa nanodayo! (Readers : Mido romantis, ciyeeee :v)  
_  
Hal apa yang sering membuatmu jengkel?_  
Lo nanya nanya nanodayo! Author juga bikin jengkel nanodayo! (Author pundung)  
_  
Hari apa yang kamu suka?_  
Hari apa aja asal bebas dari Author nanodayo! (Author suram)  
_  
Warna apa yang kamu benci?  
_Warna tai nanodayo ! (?) Itu bikin gak selera nanodayo!

_Di mana kamu lahir?_  
Di bumi nanodayo! Lu kira di matahari hah?!  
_  
Apa warna rambutmu?_  
Hijau nanodayo. Masalah buat lo nanodayo?  
_  
Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_  
Basket. Bukannya suka nanodayo! Cuma gampang doang mainnya nanodayo! (Readers : Midorima ngikutin cara tsunderenya (?) Murasakibara neh,)

_Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?_  
NGGAK ADA NANODAYO!  
_  
Adakah seseorang yang istimewa bagimu?_  
NGGAK ADA NANODAYO!  
_  
Siapa?_  
NGGAK ADA GOBLOK! SUMPAH NANODAYO INI SIAPA YANG BIKIN NOTESNYA?!  
_  
Punya hewan peliharaan?_  
Melihara kepiting (?) nanodayo.  
_  
Zodiakmu apa?_  
Hewan peliharaan gue itu zodiak gue nanodayo.  
_  
Waktu kecil pengen jadi apa?_  
Tadinya pengen jadi pianis nanodayo. Tapi jijay nanodayo, masa Kise malah bilangnya p*nis (?) nanodayo?!  
_  
Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah kamu pakai?_  
BUKAN URUSANMU NANODAYO!

_Berapa tinggimu?_  
195 cm. Beda kaya Author yang cebol nanodayo!  
_  
Hewan apa yang membuatmu jengkel?_  
KUCING NANODAYO! MASA DIA PERNAH NYAKAR AKU NANODAYO! (Readers : Plis, dicakar lebih baik daripada dicapit-)

_Kata/Kalimat apa yang paling sering kamu katakan?_  
'nanodayo'.  
_  
Apa yang paling sering kamu lakukan saat bosan?_  
Main piano nanodayo.  
_  
Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_  
Dasar kepo lu nanodayo.  
_  
Kalo udah dewasa ingin jadi apa?_  
Dokter nanodayo. Lu kepo.  
_  
Hal yang sering kamu khayalkan?_  
BUKAN URUSANMU NANODAYO!  
_  
Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang kamu suka?_  
B-B-BUKAN URUSANMUUU! (Author : Bagian apakah itu? :v)  
_  
Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut orang sekitarmu?_  
TSUNDERE NANODAYO! APANYA YANG TSUNDERE DARIKU NANODAYO?! MEREKA BEGO ATAU APA NANODAYO?!  
_  
Kamu tidur dengan siapa?_  
JIJAY KALO GUE TIDUR BARENG NANODAYO!  
_  
Pernah berciuman?_  
KAGA.  
_  
Cowok atau cewek?_  
GUE BILANG KAGA NANODAYO!  
_  
Dia siapanya kamu?_  
ANJING LO NANODAYO! SAMPE KAPAN LO KEPO NANODAYO?!  
_  
Paling benci disuruh apa dan siapa yang nyuruh?_  
DISURUH MEGANG KUCING NANODAYO! SAMA MANUSIA ITU NANODAYO! (hah?)  
_  
Siapa Musisi kesukaanmu?_  
Hatsune Miku nanodayo. Bukannya gue suka nanodayo! Tapi cuma suka piano dari lagunya nanodayo!  
_  
Musim favoritmu?_  
Hujan nanodayo. (Readers : Midorima, lo jomblo?)  
_  
Kamu benci sama siapa?_  
Sama lo dan Tara atau Author nanodayo! Dia bego banget nanodayo! Udah pendek, nistain gue jadi alay nanodayo! Bego banget dia nanodayo!(Author : Ke..na..pa.. #JLEB RIGHT IN THE KOKORO)  
_  
Gambar sarung bantal kamu apa?_  
Bukan urusanmu nanodayo.  
_  
Kamu paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_  
Liat senyum menggoda nanodayo!

_Banyakan makan, minum atau ngemil?_  
Mana kutempe nanodayo.

_Baju apa yang paling kamu suka pakai saat keluar rumah?_  
KENAPA LO KEPO BANGET SIH NANODAYO?!

_Sebelum tidur ngapain?_  
Nafas nanodayo.

_Siapa cowo terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Bakao nanodayo.

_Isi Sms nya?_  
Bukan urusanmu nanodayo.  
_  
Balesannya?_  
KUBILANG BUKAN URUSANMU NANODAYO!  
_  
Siapa cewe terakhir yang SMS kamu?_  
Adikku nanodayo.  
_  
Isi smsnya?_  
BUKAN URUSANMU

_Jawabanmu?_  
BUKAN URUSANMU NANODAYO!

_Apa Rahasia terbesarmu?_  
APA LO BEGO NANODAYO?! RAHASIA ITU GA BOLEH DIBILANG BILANG NANODAYO!  
_  
Udahan ya? Jangan lupa suruh satu temenmu isi note ini._  
MATI LO NANODAYO!

* * *

"Hah, dia harus mati nanodayo," protes Midorima. "Anj*ng nanodayo, kenapa harus tag orang nanodayo?!"

Seketika muncul tulisan di layar laptopnya. Yaitu,

"Midorima, kalau kau tidak ngetag salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai,  
Kujamin kau akan mati muda, disunat kaptenmu, dan aku akan meng-  
hukummu karena menghamili (?) si ************************  
~Tara Hoshiko"

"S-S-Siapa yang menghamili dia nanodayo?!" ujar Midorima sambil _blushing_. "Huh, masa aku harus mengirim chat ke.."

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Haah, akhirnya bisa update :'D bersyukur deh Tara, fanficnya kebayar 1 chapter. Maaf ya lama banget updatenya..

O iya, notesnya Mido yang penuh kenanodayo-an dan beberapa caps jebol di sana, udah ditranslate dari bahasa alay :D

Kalau belum di translate, nanti readers bisa pusing #eh# Kalau masih di bahasa alay itu kaga ada tsundere, dan tulisannya 4L4y.

Maaf yang tidak berkenan dengan fanfiction ini. Silahkan kritik sarannya ya? ;) Kritik boleh pedas asal jangan pedas2 kayak Mido tadi :'(

[ btw, fanfiction nggak akan diblock kan sama PaPa Tiffy Shughoiy DeiChuuu (?) kan? ]

**Special Thanks to :**

**Raicho19 | sherrysakura99 | Nozomi Rizuki 1414 |**  
**Saruwatari Chiharu | nshawol 566 | |**  
**ShizukiArista | sakazuki123 | Yuki Jaeger |**  
**Midori Katsumi | 96Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Kisaragi**  
**Misaki Cavallone |**

**96rui | Silvia KI-chan | ****Hanako-chan 45 |  
Kurotori Rei | yaoiHunhan | Nowaru-chan (guest) |  
mikan (guest) | shinjishinyuki | yume-nyaa |  
Homura Akemi-koi (guest) | Oku Manami (guest)**

Terimakasih ya untuk Review, Fav, dan Follownya ;) Maaf bagi yang belum dibalas reviewnya ._. Karena Tara udah kelas 6 (?), jadi Tara (sok) gak sempet punya waktu..

Minta Review ya XD /

~ Tara Hoshiko


End file.
